Teacher's Pet
by Je Suis un Potterfan
Summary: Hermione is teaching at a Muggle Primary School. She gets a new student who just so happens to be Scorpius Malfoy. Unlikely events soon unfold and Scorpius wants a new mother. Will he be able to bring his father and teacher together or will he be stuck with the awful Pansy Parkinson forever? Full summary in story I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Teacher's Pet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and various characters and I don't own Barbie either.

Summary: Hermione is teaching at a Muggle Primary School. She gets a new student who just so happens to be Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy. Unlikely events soon unfold and Scorpius wants a new mummy. Will he be able to bring his Father and Teacher together or will he be stuck with the awful Pansy Parkinson forever? It's better than it sounds xD

A/N: Hello! This is an idea I had last week and finally am writing down! I want to know if I should continue this story or not, but I'm leaving it off on a point where it could generally be finished or it could continue. Please review or PM me what you think; continue, or not?

Instead of it being 1998 or whenever its 2014 to make it more convenient.

Well, I hope you like it!

Chapter 1: Granger?

Hermione Granger was stuck behind a traffic light.

She was on her way to her job teaching at a Muggle primary school. After the war Hermione decided she needed a break from the wizarding world and, although she still keeps in touch with her friends, took a teaching job in the Muggle World.

If she was going to make it in on time, this light needed to turn green soon. Huffing, Hermione looked back to the piece of paper sitting on top of her bag. She had printed off an email from the Head stating that there would be a new student arriving into her class today; she wanted to make a good impression. After five long minutes of waiting the light finally turned green and Hermione sped down the road in fright of being late.

Ten minutes later she arrived in the school parking lot with five minutes to spare before her students would be let in to the classroom. Grabbing her bag, she ran to her room and wrote the date up on the board just in time for the bell to ring. Sighing, Hermione opened the classroom door to let the children file in.

"Good Morning, Lisa. Matthew, did you enjoy the west ham match on Sunday? I hope you did your reading, Louis. Alex, tell your sister I said hello! James, hang your coat up first, honey," She greeted them as the children ran into the classroom eager to start their day. Hermione smiled wistfully at her class, she couldn't have asked for nicer children.

Once the 5 year olds were seated, Hermione sat down at her own desk and called the register.

"..Jack, and Sophie. Okay. Now that we've done the register, I'd like to share some news. Today we have a new student joining our class and I want you all to be friendly and nice to him because he has never been to school before and is quite shy. He won't be here until a little bit later, but that was just a heads up. Now, I believe its time for assembly, everybody line up behind Georgia." She announced, casting a glance at her watch.

An hour later Hermione was teaching her class English. "Wow, you got everything correct! Well done, Ally."

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Ally said, giving Hermione a toothy grin.

"Why don't you go and sit back down and read your book until the rest of the class has finished?" Hermione told her, handing her back her English book.

Ally nodded and skipped back to her seat. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the girl. She could tell Ally always was desperate to impress her and clung on to her most of the time like there was no tomorrow. It wore her out a little.

There was a small knock at the door and when Hermione looked up from her computer she laid eyes on one of the cutest little boys she had ever seen. He had platinum blonde hair, pale skin, slightly rosy cheeks and large grey eyes which was looking around in wonder. 'Platinum Blonde and grey eyes? He looks like someone I know.' Hermione thought, walking slowly up to the boy.

"Hello, I'm Miss Granger, your teacher. What might your name be?" She smiled at him, bending down so they were eye to eye.

The little boy murmured something, looking down at his shoes.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that,"

"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy."

She remembered who he reminded her of now. Hermione blinked a few times in amazement. She almost couldn't believe this sweet, innocent boy was the son of her former enemy.

"Mud-blood. Miss, why do you have Mudblood on your arm?" Scorpius asked her, pointing to her scar.

Hermiomne glanced down to her arm where the word 'Mudblood' was faintly scratched into her left wrist and grimaced slightly. She could still remember the ugly pain that scar had caused her five years ago.

"Oh, that's nothing. Well, Scorpius, you can sit over there next to Daniel. I'm sure he'd love your presence." Hermione told him.

Scorpius gracefully sat down and started working on the English work Hermione had set him with Daniel.

As the days went by, Hermione watched Scorpius closely. At lunch he would eat gracefully, unlike the other children. He never participated in food fights that sometimes went on. 'Probably afraid of messing his hair up with spaghetti' she thought, snickering. 'Now Hermione, you can't judge the child on how his Father was. Its not fair on him. Its not his fault his father was over-obsessed with keeping his hair in pristine condition practically everyday.' She scolded herself after realizing what she had implied in her head.

At playtime he would either sit on top of the monkey bars and would play an imaginary game which looked like he was riding a broom, or he would go to the small library in their school, sitting in a plump puffy chair reading. Hermione smiled at him, resisting the urge to ask him who his favourite team was or what book he was reading. Scorpius seemed so innocent, smart, and, most importantly, like a Malfoy.

By form time on Friday Scorpius had grown accustomed to his Muggle classmates and tried to learn as much as he could about what they would talk about; footie-ball and dezny channel. None of the students seemed to like him very much, considering he wasn't as open as them about his feelings so he didn't do any accidental magic. His father had warned him about that; if he did magic he wouldn't be impressed. Scorpius hated to unimpress his father and did his best to conceal his magic.

"Today is Show and Tell! We're going to go around the classroom one by one and tell each other about what we've bought in. Alex; let's start with you." Hermione explained. Alex had bought her favourite Barbie doll and showed her off as if it were the best thing in the world. Hermione resisted the urge to grimace at the doll as she watched it being waved around in a short pink dress and pink high heels. She didn't know how those dolls appealed to Children; in her opinion they looked horrid and too dolled up. It reminded her of a nicer version of Professor Umbridge: Office Barbie.

Soon it was Scorpius' turn and he bought a long, rectangular box up to the front. Hermione gasped as he bought out a Firecracker broom.

"This is my broom. It flies around and I get to catch the snitch on it. Father says I'm really good at catching the snitch and he thinks I'll be a great quidditch player one day." Scorpius said, showing off his broom.

"Miss, what's a snitch?" Alex asked, raising her hand.

"Are you a witch, Scorpius? Flying around on your broomstick with your black cat!" Jack snickered.

"Look at me, I can fly!" Louis said, pretending to fly a broom with a 1 metre stick.

"I'll catch a snitch and impress daddy!" Rosalie exclaimed, cackling.

"Shut up! All of you, shut up! You don't know anything so stop making fun! Stop it!" Scorpius wailed, holding his broom close to his chest.

"Stop it, all of you. Scorpius listened to your show and tells so return the favour and listen to his. Obviously his broom means a great deal to him and I will not have any of you insulting his enjoyment. Have I made myself clear?" Hermione shouted above the noise. She stood up and banged her hands on her desk to quiet the children. She knew why the broom meant so much and wouldn't have the other children teasing him about it. She also knew that if Scorpius got any more upset then he would do some accidental magic and probably smash someone's lunch box.

Mumbles of "Yes, Miss Granger." And "Sorry," was said and Scorpius smiled gratefully at his teacher before continuing his presentation.

"My father teaches me everything he knows. He said he even beat Harry Potter once! I know I'm going to be as good as him, one day." Scorpius finished. Nobody dared to speak because they knew they'd get told off.

"Thank you, Scorpius. Your presentation was very entertaining. That just about wraps it up! I hope you all enjoy your weekends and read chapter one of the new book we're reading. Don't forget that we have a class trip to the science museum on Monday! We need one more parent to accompany us. Rosalie's Father is joining us and Louis' mother. I'll see you all on Monday!" Hermione said, taking her students out of the classroom and to the entrance where one by one the pupils went home with their parents. Sighing, Hermione was just about to go and get her bag when a small hand tapped her lower back. She jumped and looked behind her in surprise. Scorpius Malfoy was looking up at her with sad eyes.

"My Father isn't here, Miss Granger." He said.

"Oh, well, not to worry, Scorpius. I'm sure he's just running a bit late. Let's go and wait for him in my classroom." Hermione said, holding her hand out to Scorpius. He beamed before taking her hand and they walked in an awkward, yet somehow comfortable, silence back to the classroom.

Soon Hermione couldn't take the silence any longer. "Do you enjoy playing quidditch, Scorpius?"

Scorpius wasn't daft and knew since he saw the mudblood scar on his Teacher's arm that she was undoubtedly a witch.

"Very much, Miss. Father takes me to see it all the time." He said, looking at the case of his broom somewhat sadly. They were now both sitting at Hermione's desk with Scorpius's bag leaning against it.

"That's nice. What about your mother? Do you like to do nice things with her?" Hermione asked.

"My mother's dead."

Oh.

Hermione froze and looked down at the poor boy, pitiful. She had not expected that response and couldn't have felt more sorry for the five year old at that moment. Nobody deserves to lose a parent. She was bought out of her trance by a sob escaping the young Malfoy's lips.

"Oh, Scorpius, I'm so sorry. Would you like to talk about it?" Hermione said, somewhat hesitantly. She was definitely treading on thin ice.

Scorpius shook his head and wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Would you like a hug?"

Scorpius nodded and climbed into Hermione's welcoming arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Hermione felt like she was complete, with this little boy in her arms yet she couldn't figure out why. He wasn't her child nor was he her family, but it just felt right.

"Scorpius, you've been very brave. Nobody deserves to lose a parent and I'm proud with how you're coping," Hermione said, stroking his soft platinum blonde hair.

"Have you ever lost a parent, Miss?" Scorpius asked, talking into her shoulder.

Hermione sighed deeply. "I've lost both, actually. They got killed when I was eighteen. Well, enough sad talk now. Who's your favorite quidditch team?"

Scorpius seemed to brighten up at this. Still seated on his teacher's lap, they began to talk about their favourite things. They were on their own little world for quite some time before someone interrupted them.

"Granger?"

A/N: I'm finished! Did you like it? Do you think I should carry on the story? Tell me what you thought, I'd appreciate it very much :)

I'm not very fond of the title of this story so if you have another that you think is better please tell me.

Well, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Teacher's Pet**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing..**

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I bet nobody's still gonna read this but oh **

**well! 9moh is on hold because I am doing the loooongest chapter ever and my laptop **

**that it's on has inconveniently stopped working and I can't remember all of it, but I'm **

**sure it will be uploaded soon! This is the same with TwL but I might be able to upload **

**that sooner, thank you for your patience :)**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2 (finally)**

**Chapter 2: I'm teaching your son!**

"Granger?"

Hermione looked up, astounded. Even though she knew she'd be seeing Draco today, it was

still a surprise to hear his voice. Leaning casually on the doorframe was Draco Malfoy. He

seemed to have gotten even more handsome than before; his silver orbs twinkled with delight(?)

as they bore into hers. He seemed more muscular, and had a stronger build.

"Malfoy," She replied, setting Scorpius down.

"Daddy!" Scorpius shouted happily, running across the room to be lifted up by his father.

"Hey, Scorp. How was your day?"

"It was so great! I brought my broom for show and tell and Miss Granger let me finish talking

about it but the other children weren't interested," Scorpius said happily.

"Scorpius, what did I tell you? You aren't aloud to bring your magical things to school," Draco

reminded.

"But-"

"Your father's right, Scorpius. Its dangerous to bring them in to school," Hermione said standing

up from her seat.

"I can't believe you're his teacher, Granger," Draco said.

"Why not? Didn't you read the introduction papers the school sent?" She prompted, knowing too

well that Draco wouldn't have bothered to pick it up.

"Uh.."

"That's what I thought," Hermione smirked, before turning to Scorpius, "Scorpius, you go and

gather your things, I'll let you fly your broom and show me the tricks we talked about earlier if

you hurry," She bargained.

Hermione giggled as the little boy jumped out of his Father's arms and rushed over to his bags.

"Malfoy, what time do you call this?"

"5.31pm." Draco said, stating the obvious.

"And what time does school finish?"

"..."

"You're two sodding hours late! I'm not a babysitter, Malfoy, you need to be here one time to

pick your son up, especially as you didn't even know the teacher you were leaving him with.

You're lucky it was me because any other teacher would have left him there outside waiting,"

Hermione told him off, putting her hands on her hips.

"Merlin! Granger, calm down! Scorpius told me it finished at 5.25," He said with annoyance.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, Oh,"

"There's a school trip on Monday. To the Science Museum, we need one more parent to

accompany us and nobody else's parents are free," She hinted, abruptly changing the subject.

"And you're telling me this because...?"

"Take a wild guess!" She said, rolling her eyes.

"You want to scrap the science museum and take everyone to Hogsmeade?' Draco took a wild

guess.

"What? No! Do you really think I would do that?" She asked incredulously.

"Not really, but you might consider it,"

She couldn't argue with that logic.

"Well that's not the reason. It's because, you're the only parent left so I was wondering if you

could accompany us?" She asked nervously.

"Say yes, Daddy, say yes!" Scorpius interrupted, running over to them with his broom in hand.

Draco looked from Scorpius to Hermione seemingly in deep thought. He would like to go to

please his son, but he really didn't need to spend a whole day with his childhood enemy.

Scorpius looked up at his father with those eyes he knew Draco couldn't resist.

"Sure, I'll be there," He said, much to his son's delight. Hermione's mouth formed an O in

surprise; she hadn't actually thought he'd agree to her proposition.

"Oh! In that case, just come straight into school with Scorpius, we'll be leaving after registration,"

She told him, before turning to Scorpius. "Okay, Scorpius, show me what you can do,"

Scorpius beamed up at his teacher before mounting his broom and taking off. He did many

tricks, some far too advanced for his age. Once he was finished he settled back down and took

a bow, earning applause from both Hermione and Draco.

"That was amazing!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Daddy taught me everything," Scorpius said. Hermione looked over to Draco, who held a smug

smirk,and raised an eyebrow.

"Did he now? He used to lose all of his matches against Gryffindor, how he knew those tricks I

don't know," She teased.

"Granger." Draco growled.

"Mmhmm?"

Draco's hand itched for his wand to hex Hermione into oblivion, but then he realised that if he

hexed her his Son would have no teacher, resulting in no smile, resulting in the sort of child he

was when he was younger.

He would _never_ let that happen.

"Nothing." He said at last. "Scorp, come on, we need to go home."

"Awww, daddy, why can't we-"

"Nope."

"Bu-"

"Don't even think about it,"

"I wan-"

"I'm sure you'll live,"

"My-"

"Miss Granger needs to get home as well,"

"Fine." Scorpius gave in. He reached his little arms up at Hermione, indicating for her to pick him

up. Once he was in her arms Scorpius gave her the biggest hug. "Thank you for looking after me, Miss Granger. I had a lot of fun. I'll see you on Monday, bye

bye," He said, gripping on to her tightly in the warmest hug Hermione had ever received from

any of her students in a long time.

Needless to say, she was touched.

"Y-You're welcome Scorpius, don't forget to bring a pack lunch on Monday, bye," She choked

out, setting him down softly.

"Yeah, thanks, Granger," Draco said, before exiting the classroom.

Hermione was in a daze. Scorpius was by far the nicest little boy who had ever entered her

classroom. He was a true gift, and she wished to treasure him forever.

**A/N: I'm done! Sorry I made you all wait so long for this chapter, you probably thought **

**I was abandoning the story. It's okay though, because I'm not :P I do need to reply to **

**some reviews though;**

**xxMizz Alec VolturiXx: Thank you so much! I wasn't sure how many people would like **

**this, and you were my first reviewer so thank you! Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading **

**more :P There's more to come!**

**Aria: Awww thank you so much! Yes, I also adore fanfics like this so I thought it was **

**about time I'd write one myself xD I'm sorry I didn't really update soon but I'll update **

**more frequently next time! **

**HallowRain8587: You don't understand how happy that makes me :') Thank you so very **

**very much, I like your sense of humor xD Well you're in luck! Here's more right now! **

**Sorry it took so long though xC Thank you for the follow!**

**Thank you to everybody who has followed, favorited, reviewed or read the story. I **

**appreciate it very much.**

**Until next time, **

**Je Suis Un Potterfan**


End file.
